Kai Elio
Kai Elio is a native to the Heart Kingdom but made his way to the Clover Kingdom in his mid teens. His magic power is tremendous and unique as he is a user of the ancient Sun Magic, a magic born to the Heart Kingdom. He was deemed a prodigy since his early childhood and was taken from his home in order train his magic. He quickly grew in power and skill and was made a personal guard to the Heart Kingdom's princess. After the lack of action he grew restless and broke away from the kingdom. He heard about the power and action that magic knights of the Clover Kingdom have so he made his way there. He made a friend in Aria Avalon as she nursed him back to health after shipwrecking and catching a bad fever. He would joined the magic knights in hopes of both gaining strength and satiate his love for battle. Kai joined the Black Bulls squad and takes missions that have leads on curses or just about anything devil related. Unbeknownst to him, Kai is the product of a twin absorbing another, as he a human absorbed his 'devil brother' in the womb. This made him into the first Human-Devil Hybrid and he struggles with Appearance General Appearance He has spiky golden blond hair and his eyes are a sharp amber tone. He likes to dress classy to both mislead his opponents and royals.He wears a black or grey suit with white pinstripes and a white undershirt with a black tie. He also wears a long cloak over his Black Bulls tunic since he typically does work undercover. His face is pleasing to the eyes, it is not like the other magic knights whose courteousness softened the hearts of noble ladies.He has a strong and firm build, and the lack of any appearance of crudeness. Most females that meet him do mention his looks at one point or another which does tend to annoy Kai. He tries to stay clean since most of his clothes were made just for him but when a battle starts he could careless if they get ripped or damaged. Past enemies do admit that his calm smile on the battlefield is both scary yet compelling. Aria does mention that though she does not have any real preference on men but she admits that Kai may have set the bar a bit to high in the 'looks department'. Personality When he was younger Kai was violent and rebelious, always getting into fights and starting fires over the Heart Kingdom. It took being taken from his home, being trained by Spirit Guardians, and developing a sense of dedication and loyalty towards the kingdom's princess, so that he could find something to live for other than being angry. Now he's much more calm and even stoic at times and has calmed down his lust for battle. He has a deep dark hatred for demons and is more than willing to hunt one down even if he knows it could easily kill him. Kai developed this hate after a demon came to the Heart Kingdo, it cursed and killed his entire village including his mother and father. Using them only as a sacrifice to gain more power and enhance it's magic power. The act of killing the defenseless, attacking his home kingdom and murdering his parents birthed the hate of all demon life. He is very caring though of the people he holds close, this is exteremly visible with Aria as he'll rush to her aide in a dungeon exploration, ignoring his own serious injuries. When he was being raised in the royal castle of the Heart Kingdom he was taught a lot over control over one's emotions and urges. While he does mention it felt a lot like brainwashing, he's now grateful since thanks to that kind of mental training he was able to control both his magic and the natural mana to a greater unnatural degree. To this day those in his squad feel like he's way too calm even in some of the worst and serious situations. Though he does slowly adjust thanks to his squad, his friend Aria and becomes much more expressive . It was also thanks to him finally just being himself and be happy he was able to unlock his 'kindest' spell, Aura Curativa, a recovery spell that be used on himself or others. People mention the pink-rose colored flames fell like 'the kindest warmth possible' and 'incredibly soothing' much like Kai's nature under his cold demeanor. Flip Switch It should be mentioned Kai does have a 'flip switch' personality as when he fights against truly strong foes he let's his lust for battle show. It almost like he becomes an entirely different person as all he focuses on is the fight itself. It would take something serious and important to pull him away like hearing a friend screaming in danger but outside of that he would get so wrapped in a fight he would continue even if he knows he's gong to lose. This is also when he would let his clothes get damaged even though he puts a lot of effort to keep them clean. Because of this Aria thinks Kai as someone who doesn't accept his lust for battle and hides it behind his calm personality which "only makes it build up until it's released on a poor soul". He can remain calm even when feeling the pain...or the blood of his enemies. But this switch is rarely flipped and only happens in life or death situations. History Early Life A young man who was born in the Heart Kingdom. He belonged to a family of humble and modest people who tried to raise him as a pacifist. But he wasn't comfortable with living such a calm and peaceful life since he would constantly loses his cool. His family was always looked down on by others in the Heart Kingdom for never once participating in any war the country was involved in. So he'd constantly picking fights with people who bullied his siblings or disrespected the Elio family name. He dreams to one day defeat the strongest mages in all four Kingdoms and make his family name a proud and respected one. During his early childhood, he didn't have many friends as he played way to rough with others. When his emotions ran too hot his Sun Magic would run wild and harm others. Because of this rare magic he quickly gained the attention of many nobles of the Heart Kingdom who were worried about their safety and insisted something be done about him. Being Taken The current princess of the kingdom decided it would be best to bring him in and refine his powerful and rare magic. He left his humble home and began his training under the Spirit Guardians to develop his magic with the hopes of making him a strong Spirit Guardian in the future. He would prove to have a natural talent for fighting and a high aptitude for magic. The spirit guardians that trained him said that he could reach level 0 in his early adulthood. When Kai was ten he went with the princess and her guards to the Clover Kingdom. He would sneak away on the first day to see the new kingdom and ran into a small blond girl. She looked fair and had a beautiful white dress on, she had a graceful smile on her face. Most importantly Kai felt high amounts of mana and magic power from her and a deep sadness behind her smile. He would break the hold her family had over her and from then on the two got close in the short time spent together becoming each other's first real friend. At the early age of twelve, he gained a crimson red Grimoire with a heart insignia surrounded by a sun on the cover. This grimiore was one of the three national treasures of the kingdom and equal in rarity as the Four Leaf Clover ones from the Clover Kingdom. Escaping Peace Years came and went and by the age of fifteen Kai was a powerful mage and has even gained the respect (or fear) of the other spirit guardians as his Sun Magic proved to be in it's own tier. But he would always get bored or restless in the Heart Kingdom since all they did was train for the purpose of getting stronger and not actually do anything with their power. He heard about the magic knights of the Clover Kingdom and how they're always busy fighting off other kingdoms, so Kai decided it would be fun going there. On the day of his sixteenth birthday it was also the day he was to join the spirit guardians, but Kai considered this his last day living his own life. His refined control of natural mana in the air and rune magic developed a layer of runes that covers his body masking him entirely in the natural mana. He snuck out and took a ship out of the kingdom’s harbor, making his way to the Clover Kingdom. The ship capsized and he washed up on a beach with only the clothes on his back and his grimoire and set off on his new adventure. While wandering around the kingdom Kai caught an intense fever, was attacked by wild magical beasts and passed out near a river. His old friend Aria found him there while she was gathering water, she took her back to her empty home and did her best to nurse his health. The two talked and got to know each other better, soon they began their training with the hopes of passing the Magic Knight Entrance Exam. While he made his way into the Black Bulls, Aria joined the Crimson Lion. They decided they would be each other's rivals as they aimed to become captains one day and lead the top magic knight squad, Currently For the better part of three years Kai has trained and served the Clover Kingdom, all to become a force to be reckoned with. He's developed a loyalty to the kingdom and serves its Wizard King without hesitation. He gained the epithet of 'The Sun's Champions' after gaining the Sun Spirit, Azoth . While on a dungeon run he and Aria were able to make it to its treasury, where Kai found a few scrolls which would transfer to his grimoire gaining Azoth. Kai is rarely ever seen at the squad's base as he rather be out on missions. He usually takes the missions directly from his captain or the wizad king himself. Battle prowess *'Enhanced Physical Strength': Physical Strength is not his specialty. He has a moderate level of strength and an above average endurance. Which bring us to Kai's most impressive physical stat, his speed. During a battle between kai and a gang of lightning mages Kai constatntly proved that even Lightning Magic couldn't land on him with his guard up. *'Immense Magic power': He was born with a fairly high amount of Magic and has proved that he could keep up with most royalty from the Clover Kingdom. He could release a few fairly impressive and large spells one after another He has also been mistaken as royalty plenty of times by other clover kingdom citizens. At full power when he unleashes his magic other captains can mistaken him as a possible threat from far away. *'Immense Magic Control and Sensing: '''Showing proficiency since an early age as he could manipulate and sense the natural mana in the Heart Kingdom. He had learned to properly maintain Mana Skin throughout the day. Being a native of the Heart Kingdom his magic sensing is great but even among other Heart Kingdom and Clover Kingdom mages his magic sensing is top tier. *'Mana Zone': Kai can control all the mana in an area around him to increase his spells' power and range. *'Rune Magic':Thanks to the years of training he had with the Spirit Guardians in his early life he has a complete mastery of using Rune Magic which greatly enhances his already existing spells. *Untapped' Potential': After finding out he is a Human-Devil Hybrid many mages such as magic knight captains or those very knowledgeable in magic fear he has some sort of untapped potential. Could possibly have a second magic affinity. Magic Sun Magic: is a type of magic that allows the user to create and control solar energy. Kai has used this magic for a variety of different spells from combat to recovery magic. It is a rare and unique magic born in the Heart Kingdom and is only seen when dark times loom. Earth and Water Magic users compare the heat and intensity of the flames produced as almost 'inextinguishable'. Spells *Creation Magic *Recovery and Combo Magic Spirit Magic: Kai uses this form of magic to summon a spirit that can assist him in battle. He uses this magic to summon Azoth , the Sun Spirit. Relationships *Aria Avalon: The two got close in the short days they spent together but then Kai had to leave back to the Heart Kingdom. A few years later when Kai snuck into the Clover Kingdom, he was starving and sick when he passed out near a river where Aria found him. She would help nurse him and the two began training together to take the Magic Knight Entrance Exam where they would join separate squads and officially became rivals aiming to lead their own squad. They are constantly mistaken for a couple especially after mentioning they use to live together. *Niklaus: The two have a rivalry, well more like Niklaus is always trying to catch up to Kai. Though Niklaus was 'created' with the Diamond Kingdom's hopes of making their own anti demons weapon and replicate Kai's Sun Magic. Kai notes that as much Niklaus likes to say he wants to kill him, Kai believes that he actually wouldn't. The two have fought twenty-five times but Kai has taken the win each time. Trivia *Elio is a Spanish name meaning sun, and Italian given name which refers to the element helium or from the Latin for the Greek sun-god Helios; a hint and subtle nod to his magic *Sun Magic is known for being one of the few magics that have a natural advantage over demons due to it's intense light *While Kai considers his magic one made for destruction his friends tend to compare it as a "warming light from the heavens" *Kai likes sweet foods and treats especially ice cream but dislikes alcohol as he has no real tolerance for it *When asked Kai admitted his ideal partner would have to be strong enough to put up a good fight Category:Males Category:Magic Knight Category:Magic Users Category:Black Bull members Category:Black Bulls Members Category:Devil Category:Human-Devil Hybrid